


The beast

by TheJediFlash



Series: McCreesus [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediFlash/pseuds/TheJediFlash
Summary: an ancient beast emerges
Series: McCreesus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681075
Kudos: 1





	The beast

McCree was sent into this world to stop an ancient beast whose cries ring out into the night and if you listen closely you'll hear that shrieking cry of  
I need healing

**Author's Note:**

> It's obvious who I'm talking about


End file.
